


Overcoming Fate and Destiny Alike

by Koox2024



Series: New Love With New Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feelings Realization, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Samurai | SAM (Final Fantasy XIV), Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koox2024/pseuds/Koox2024
Summary: With Emet defeated the Warrior of Light now turns to his old, and new, friend to find a solution to save the Scion's. Exhausted from the constant running around, the unnamed warrior returns to the First and creates a never forgetting moment with the Exarch.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: New Love With New Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899898
Kudos: 10





	Overcoming Fate and Destiny Alike

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Final Fantasy XIV fanfic so please enjoy!  
> WARNING: this story takes place after 5.2 but before 5.3 of the Shadowbringers expansion. If you are not caught up with the MSQ I suggest not reading this until you are!

Standing once more before the Crystal Tower, purple cat-like eyes take in the image of what had brought his own world so close to the darkness. Events of what had happen no more than a year ago, the fight had been won, yet still the close friend the savior had made showed no more than his back as the large framed doors closed and sealed away for good. Had there been any other way, mayhap times would be different. The being that once more stood before the very object he had hated to look upon, went by many different names. Eikon slayer, savior of the Fourth, the Crystal bearer, Champion of Eorzea, however it was one name that shined through all others.

The Warrior of Light. Never before had the holder of said name was unknown of yet arriving in the First brought onto its own challenges of gaining the trust of the people who lived in a constant state of fear. The Scions of course had been through this place already, so now it was his turn. A fighter unlike any other began his climb up to the unlocked doors of the tower. The sense of time here was measured differently from his own home, how long had he even been in this realm? Days? Months? The uncertainty of what the warrior had left behind constantly weighed on his mind, despite other words of comfort. After what seemed like weeks in the First, the hero had grown familiar with not caring about time or how many suns had passed over. The only goal in mind now, was relieving the people of this area of the light and of the ever-looming doom of turning into a mindless sin eater. With the job done, and this realm saved, the task was set on saving the souls of the Scions. Any leads about the subject, however, continued to lead to dead ends. Jumping between the two worlds wasn’t helping, and the warrior of light had soon found himself of the verge of exhaustion. No matter the weight that surrounded purple eyes, he had to continue searching. The others were running out of time, the Miqo’te had what felt like a million thoughts pounding away at his brain, not realizing his body had reached the top of the stairs.

"Going in to see the Exarch?" The deep and firm voice of the guard snapped the young man from drowning in his own thoughts. Simply nodding, unable to trust how his voice would sound, a light filled the hero's vision and then he was standing inside. Slowly, one foot in front of the other, cat-like eyes roaming about as though dazed. Crystallized ground and walls held the place together, structurally sound despite its unknown about of years being around. Upon entering the spacious main room, the hero’s legs stopped working as the one who lived in this magical place was not far away. Across from the blade wielding fighter was the man he longed to lay eyes on once again, the longtime mysterious robbed being. G'raha Tia. The familiar red hair now had solid white laced in with the natural strands, due to his olden aged. The red orbs still shinned all the same, the attempted sacrifice and years of loneliness not seeming to have phased him much. The two Miqo'te now stood just feet from each other, words unspoken yet just staring into each other's eyes had feelings spreading like wildfire. A warm smile, much the same as what he gave the warrior before sealing himself away, spread across his naturally soft face.

"My friend." A simple greeting yet it held a powerful impact for the heart the lies under purple fur. The past year had been empty without his high spirited friend next to him, promises or not, some days the Scions battle hand had battles ongoing in his own soul, fighting against searching for a way to open the way to get back the beloved lost companion. Emotions were flaring inside the warrior, the struggle clearly showing on his face, fuzzy ears flat against the indigo colored hair. Soft steps bounce across the shiny walls until the red head was standing right before the confused feeling cat. The Exarch understood, for his own feelings were ready to burst. The plan to save his dearest friend had just about failed, chained and beaten while the one he held closes to his heart was setting on the verge of turning, unknowing if the other would find a way to save themselves in time. The odds had stacked against them both, G’raha could have cared less about himself but for all of the efforts made to save the warrior of the First to have been for naught, the mere thought struck harder than any physical punch could ever do. Yet, both still live. Breathing, in one piece, able to struggle with everything that was being felt. Arms wrapped around the known fighter, a hug that was tender but full of compassion. The warmth from the Exarch immediately seeping into the tired fighter causing the other to instantly relax.

“Years of planning, searching, fighting… to be standing here now with you fills my heart with an unexplained joy.” Whispering his confession G'raha continued to speak, not moving from the loving position he had set up with the other. "Not a day had gone by that I did not miss you, and from the day you arrived here I had longed to have you just sit and tell you all I know.” Pulling his head back just enough to look deeply into purple orbs, each word that came from him was warm and soft. “We are here now, alive and well, free to do as we wish my dear friend.” His words rang a truth, the leader of the First was now free from his tower shackles while the warrior in front of him had no more fighting to be done. The hand that still held normal flesh on it was gently placed upon the warrior’s cheek, indigo orbs still staring into fiery crimson ones. Heart pounding under the fur on his chest, mind racing with completely different thoughts from the ones just mere minutes before talking to his long lost friend, the purple haired cat focusing now on just one thing that was standing right in front of him. As if driven by an unknown force, the slayer of beasts could no longer hold back his feelings.

"Truly, you are not the only one who missed someone." Breaking his own silence, fuzzy arms are thrown around the Exarch as any personal space left was forgotten. Their first kiss happened, and never had either experienced such a powerful emotion. Hearts beating together as one, minds going completely blank from the intense moment. Two separate beings melding into one, hands on the frenzy, wishing and wanting to feel every bit that can be touched. Lips never breaking away, the connection as a symbol of what had been sleeping away for years. The warrior could feel the crystallized hand tangled into his short hair while his own hands gripped at the back of the robe that covered his companion. The younger of the two felt the other’s wet organ slip under his bottom lip, a silent plea to give access. Granting Raha with his request the sword wielding fighter parted his lips to which the other dived his tongue into the fleshy cavern, two pink organs twirl about inside. The French kiss was not for dominance, rather it was a way to show the other just how built up their feelings held true. The heat of passion, and love, only grew stronger as the red-haired cat moves the other backwards at some point and had his lover’s back up against one of the walls. Minutes felt as though hours were passing, neither focusing on anything else but one another. Exploring each other with hands and tongues, small noises of lust escaping from each of them. Reaching a mutual point for air, the young pair pulled away only slightly, the hot pants mixing together in what little space was held. The warrior was the first to speak.

"Raha this past year has been lonely without you, not a day had gone by that your words did not ring through my ears as though you were still speaking to me. No matter how many suns had passed, no matter the fights I had to face… somehow your smile would pop up at just the right time to give me the power to continue. Yet I did not understand my feelings until I witnessed you about to send yourself into the Source." Recalling the moment was heartbreaking, powerless as the light was overtaking both mind and soul. Tears filled into the purple eyes as the fear of having almost lost the one he cherished most slip away for the second time. The robbed man's heart ached for his hero, knowing that it was his actions to be causing the other so much grief and pain. Leaning forward once more, G'raha sets his forehead onto the worn-out warrior’s, his own way of giving comfort without having to release his dear one from his grasp. Wracking his brain for a way to phrase his next words carefully, the Exarch finally spoke.

"'Twas my mistake, had I considered that Emet was unto my plan from the start I would have found another way. I truly am sorry, my warrior, I did not mean for such burdens to fall unto you." Both were speaking in hushed tones, if anyone were watching they would not understand the context the lovers shared to each other. The harsh puffs of air from the two had calmed to barely regestered breaths, purple and red now mingled together under the name of the deepest form of affection. Using his good thumb, G’raha gently brushes his digit under one of the lovely purple colored eyes to rid it of tears before speaking again. “How long I have waited for this moment…” The armor dressed Miqo’te just simply watched his new partner speak, knowing that the other was deep in reflection. The Scion fighter was relieved to hear the words that came from the other, proof that his longtime friend had not changed that much in the years that he had lost due to his sleep. It warmed the warrior’s heart causing a light chuckle to slip from the younger of the two suddenly.

"It brings me joy to hear that. I am not mad at what you did, you have saved my life twice now. I am eternally grateful." The blush that overcomes on his partner's face was the same shade as his hair, which amused the experienced hero. “Although, I do believe that we have a lot of making up to do for the years that we have lost.” Still holding each other close, as if they were going to lose the moment they had built, the red haired Miqo'te gently ran both hands down the arms of his most beloved.

"Y-yes well,” red ears are fat against his head, due to the embarrassed words of affection the other had just spoken. “I do believe you to be right, but say the word and I will do whatever it is that you wish. You are my one and only. At a later date however, you look as though you are to drop any minute.” A protest quickly rushed into the warrior’s throat however the wiser cat simply lightly kissed the other again. “Fear not, I shall stay by your side. I must admit, I too am exhausted from the recent events.” Upon hearing his companion speak, the spent hero nodding in agreement to sleep alongside the other. Hand in hand, the two retire to the bedroom inside of the tower. Sleep was not the only thing wanted and needed, but so was the private quality time for the two reconnected mates. Fate was sometimes cruel and unforgiving, but in moments like this, destiny was stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^


End file.
